


A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bingo, Bingo Card Challenge, Challenge Response, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Jim on the job





	A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo Challenge for the prompt "neighbors or neighborhood". 
> 
> This is the beginning of a larger piece I started writing a couple of years ago and put aside. Maybe dusting it off for bingo will give me the kick I need to continue. There are references to the episode "The Debt" but you don't need to see it to understand this. :)

Jim Ellison was sweating in the summer sun, trying to shake his pursuer.  He was still in good shape, but the enemy was half his age and quick as a whip.  Jim faked left then charged right, leaping up to the hoop to make the basket.  
  
His teammates cheered as he scored the winning points.  He laughed, feeling good.  "You've still got the moves, Captain," Martin Solis said, as there were handshakes all around.  
  
"It's Jim when we're on the court," Jim replied with a smile.  "I always forget how good it feels to play a pickup game."  
  
"Are you going to the block party this afternoon?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it.  I'm just going to stop for a shower and change of clothes," Jim replied, pulling his sticking t-shirt away from his chest.  He waved goodbye and got into his sedan, heading toward Prospect.

  

*****

  
The Sixth Street block party was already in full swing by the time Jim arrived.  He greeted and was greeted warmly by many there.  Uniformed and plain clothes Cascade PD officers mingled openly with the locals; something unheard of a year ago.  Jim smiled in satisfaction.  It was one of the many projects he'd pushed for since agreeing to head the GCV department.  
  
Two years before, Simon Banks, his former Captain, sat Jim down to break the news that he was taking the Police Chief's job.  "Jim, you're a great detective at the top of your game.  But you're getting a little long in the tooth for field work."  
  
"What do you suggest, sir?" Jim asked, a little stiffly.  
  
"Now, don't get your back up, Jim.  I know you think moving into management is too much politics, and I'd agree, with certain departments, like Major Crime.  But there are other departments you could head up which have less limelight where you could do a lot of good."  
  
"Spare the buttering up, Simon, and spit it out.  What have you got in mind?"  
  
"The old Anti-Gang Unit never really recovered from the Williams scandal.  They've gone through three lieutenants since he was arrested.  Meanwhile, gang crime has gone up and previous truces have been broken.  They are expanding the unit to become the Gang Crime and Violence Department and they're looking for a captain.  
  
"They remember what you did, Jim, both in the unit and on the street.  I know it's a little unconventional, but I think you might be a good fit.  At least think about it."  
  
Which is exactly what Jim did.  Once he passed the captain's test, he sat down with his new department and had a brainstorming session where nothing was off the table.  He arranged meetings in the community, identifying the official and unofficial leaders.  He reached out to local volunteer agencies to bulk up the manpower he didn't have with the PD.  And he did a little surveillance.  
  
Walking the streets, listening and looking, he balanced individual privacy with public protection.  Balanced law enforcement with community needs.  He found himself using long-forgotten skills that helped him conduct numerous successful operations. Remembering a long-ago conversation about the parallels between gang members and tribal warriors.  
  
Jim conducted marathon sessions, coming up with game plans.  Graffiti clean-up teams. Auxiliary education, activity and job training to keep young people from joining gangs and to provide a path for members to leave safely. Neighborhood Watch programs and anonymous tip hotlines were set up. Increased patrol visibility. Increased Big Brother and Sister programs.  And, of course, the monthly block parties.  
  
All of it had worked to reduce crime and violence, as well as decrease the general level of tension in vulnerable neighborhoods.  Jim made sure he was a presence at every meeting, every after-school program start-up, every mediation, every block party.  
  
So, he was surprised, and pleased, to see a new face today.  "Mrs. Lacroix, do you remember me?  I'm Jim Ellison.  I worked with your grandson a few years ago."  
  
Lila Lacroix, who had been almost blind then, smiled at Jim's voice.  "Of course, I do.  You and that nice young man came to dinner after you helped clear my Earl.  How have you been?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine ma'am.  I'm glad to see you out in the community.  How is Earl?  What's he doing these days?"  
  
"I'm so proud of that boy.  He quit the police to get involved in the community.  He's got some of the kids already accepted to college.  You should go see what he's doing."  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
"And how is your young man doing?  Blair, wasn't that his name?"  
  
Jim hesitated a moment at the unexpected turn of conversation.  "Blair left Cascade a couple of years ago.  I hear from him once in a while and he's doing well."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear that it didn't work out for you two.  Tell him hello when you talk to him next.  Have him visit me when he comes to town."  
  
Jim stared at her, but fortunately she didn't notice. "I will," he said finally.  "Very nice to see you again, Mrs. Lacroix."  
  
Jim continued to mingle, but he made a mental note to look up Earl Gaines.  Catching up with him might be interesting in more ways than one.

  

~~the end~~

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Fred Rogers' song "Won't You Be My Neighbor" (copyright 1967).


End file.
